Talk:California/@comment-68.230.169.17-20180314003612
Character Series Abel Teller Sons of Anarchy Abby Hammond Santa Clarita Diet Ace Peterson Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Adrian Harris Teen Wolf Alan Deaton Teen Wolf Alex Lowe American Horror Story Alex "Tig" Trager Sons of Anarchy Alicia Clark Fear the Walking Dead Allen Halliwell Charmed Allison Argent Teen Wolf Amy Farrah Fowler Big Bang Theory Andrea Thomas Isis Andrew Adams Fear the Walking Dead Andrew Rush Too Close for Comfort Andrew Wells Buffy the Vampire Slayer Andy Cardone Incredible Hulk Andy Goode Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles Andy Trudeau Charmed Anto Planet of the Apes Arthur Bailey Blood Drive Audrey Jensen Scream: The Series Barry Buntrock Wonderbug Barry Kripke Big Bang Theory Bernadette Rostenkowski Big Bang Theory Bethany Exner Fear the Walking Dead Bionic Bigfoot Six Million Dollar Man Billie Jenkins Charmed Billy Batson Shazam! Bob Flutie Buffy the Vampire Slayer Bobby Munson Sons of Anarchy Boyd Teen Wolf Boyd Sherman Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles Brad Wheeler Incredible Hulk Brandon James Scream: The Series Brett Talbot Teen Wolf Brian Tanner ALF Brooke Maddox Scream: The Series Buffy Summers Buffy the Vampire Slayer Bungalon Teen Wolf Burton Guster Psych C.C. McNamara Wonderbug Captain Marvel Shazam! Carl Decker Incredible Hulk Case Incredible Hulk Cassie James Scream: The Series Catherine Weaver Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles Cece Meyers New Girl Charles Gunn Angel Charles Townsend Charlie's Angels Charley Dixon Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles Chester Dolenz Six Million Dollar Man Chris Boal Buffy the Vampire Slayer Chris Manawa Fear the Walking Dead Christopher Pike Star Trek Christy Jenkins Charmed Cindy Lee Isis Clark Hudson Scream: The Series Clay Morrow Sons of Anarchy Cody Teen Wolf Collin, the Anointed One Buffy the Vampire Slayer Colt Seavers The Fall Guy Connor Angel Angel Conrad Fenris Teen Wolf Constance Langdon American Horror Story Cooper Seldon Arrow Cordelia Chase Buffy the Vampire Slayer Corey Teen Wolf Countess Elizabeth American Horror Story Curtis Holt Arrow Daniel Salazar Fear the Walking Dead Danny Mahealani Teen Wolf Darryl Morris Charmed David Banner Incredible Hulk David Hale Sons of Anarchy David Lyman Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles Debbie Wolowitz Big Bang Theory Dell Frye Incredible Hulk Derek Hale Teen Wolf Dirk Armstrong Peter Mackenzie Donna Lerner Sons of Anarchy Donna Smoak Arrow Dyna Girl Electra Woman and Dyna Girl Echo Dollhouse Eddie Krueger Scream: The Series Elaina Marks Incredible Hulk Electra Woman Electra Woman and Dyna Girl Eli Hudson Scream: The Series Elias Stilinski Teen Wolf Elizabeth Collins Incredible Hulk Emma Duval Scream: The Series Erica Teen Wolf Ernest Darby Sons of Anarchy Filip "Chibs" Telford Sons of Anarchy Frank Heflin Electra Woman and Dyna Girl Frank Pike Arrow Fred Sanford Sanford and Son Frye's creature Incredible Hulk Galen Planet of the Apes Gary West Santa Clarita Diet Gavern Wilson Six Million Dollar Man Gemma Teller Morrow Sons of Anarchy Grace d'Argento Blood Drive Grace Dugan Kindred: The Embraced Gregor Framkin Angel Greta Simpson Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles Griselda Salazar Fear the Walking Dead Gustavo Acosta Scream: The Series Haley Meyers Scream: The Series Harmony Kendall Buffy the Vampire Slayer Haley Meyers Scream: The Series Harry Winston Sons of Anarchy Hazel Evers American Horror Story Helen Elgin The Bionic Woman Henry Tate Teen Wolf Henry Rush Too Close for Comfort Henry Spencer Psych Holden Lowe American Horror Story Howie Munson The Fall Guy Hope Stinson Too Close for Comfort Howard Wolowitz Big Bang Theory Hulk Incredible Hulk Isaac Lahey Teen Wolf Ivan Bekey Six Million Dollar Man Jackie Rush Too Close for Comfort Jackson Teller Sons of Anarchy Jackson Whittemore Teen Wolf Jake Fitzgerald Scream: The Series James March American Horror Story Jasmine Angel Jennifer Walters Incredible Hulk Jenny Calendar Buffy the Vampire Slayer Jeremy Burns Charmed Jesse Flores Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles Jesse McNally Buffy the Vampire Slayer Jessica Moore Supernatural Jillia Planet of the Apes Jimmy Kelly Incredible Hulk Jody Banks The Fall Guy Joe Escandarian American Horror Story Joel Hammond Santa Clarita Diet John Lowe American Horror Story Jonathan Levinson Buffy the Vampire Slayer Jordan Parrish Teen Wolf Joshua Barnes Isis Juan Carlos "Juice" Ortiz Sons of Anarchy Julian Slink Blood Drive June Stahl Sons of Anarchy Joyce Summers Buffy the Vampire Slayer Karen Lang Scream: The Series Karma d'Argento Blood Drive Kate Lockley Angel Kate Tanner ALF Kelly Garrett Charlie's Angels Kevin Duval Scream: The Series Kieran Wilcox Scream: The Series Kim Kelly Incredible Hulk Kip "Half Sack" Epps Sons of Anarchy Kira Planet of the Apes Kira Yukimura Teen Wolf Knox Angel Lachlan Weaver Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles Lamont Sanford Sanford and Son Laroy Wayne Sons of Anarchy Laura Hale Teen Wolf Lawrence Henry Carroll, III Incredible Hulk Leo Morrison American Horror Story Leo Spiller Dirt Leo Wyatt Charmed Leonard Hofstadter Big Bang Theory Leslie Winkle Big Bang Theory Linda Oliver Charlie's Angels Lindsey McDonald Angel Lisa Flores Too Close for Comfort Liz Ortiz Fear the Walking Dead Lonnie Machin Arrow Louise Hoffman Sons of Anarchy Luann Delaney Sons of Anarchy Lucy Spiller Dirt Lydia Martin Teen Wolf Lynn Tanner ALF Madison Clark Fear the Walking Dead Maggie Duval Scream: The Series Maia Rutledge The 4400 Malia Tate Teen Wolf Marcus Alvarez Sons of Anarchy Marlene Bekey Six Million Dollar Man Mason Hewitt Teen Wolf Matt Daehler Teen Wolf Matt Murch Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles McKenna Hall Arrow Melissa McCall Teen Wolf Mentor Shazam! Meredith Walker Teen Wolf Michael Acosta Scream: The Series Michelle Dixon Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles Mike Peterson Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Mister Lahey Teen Wolf Monroe Ficus Too Close for Comfort Moira O'Hara American Horror Story Ms. Barton Buffy the Vampire Slayer Ms. Morell Teen Wolf Muriel Rush Too Close for Comfort Nick Clark Fear the Walking Dead Nina Patterson Scream: The Series Noah Foster Scream: The Series Noah Kuttler Arrow Ofelia Salazar Fear the Walking Dead Oliver Queen Arrow Paige Matthews Charmed Patty Halliwell Charmed Phoebe Halliwell Charmed Piermont "Piney" Winston Sons of Anarchy Piper Halliwell Charmed Prudence Halliwell Charmed Peter Hale Teen Wolf Piper Shaw Scream: The Series Polar Planet of the Apes Quinn Maddox Scream: The Series R. Snyder Buffy the Vampire Slayer Rachael Murray Scream: The Series Ramona Royale American Horror Story Randi Wallace She-Wolf of London Raquel Ochmonek ALF Randy Martin Isis Remus Planet of the Apes Rennie Carol Isis Rib Bone Blood Drive Rick Mason Isis Riley Dawson Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles Riley Marra Scream: The Series Robert Queen Arrow Ruby Nicholson Scream: The Series Ron Updyke Kolchak: The Night Stalker Sally McKenna American Horror Story Samantha Jack The Fall Guy Sara Rush Too Close for Comfort Savannah Weaver Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles Scarlett Lowe American Horror Story Sheila Hammond Santa Clarita Diet Schmidt New Girl Scott Hope Buffy the Vampire Slayer Scott McCall Teen Wolf Seth Branson Scream: The Series Shawn Spencer Psych Sheila Martini Buffy the Vampire Slayer Sheriff Stilinsky Teen Wolf Stiles Stilinsky Teen Wolf Susan Talbot Wonderbug Tamora Monroe Teen Wolf Tanhill Six Million Dollar Man Tara Knowles Sons of Anarchy Tate Langdon American Horror Story Terissa Dyson Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles Terri Shannon The Fall Guy Thea Queen Arrow Tina Angel Teresa Morrison American Horror Story Thomas Logan Incredible Hulk Tina Hudson Scream: The Series Tom Raintree Six Million Dollar Man Travis Manawa Fear the Walking Dead Trevor Ochmonek ALF Tristan Duffy American Horror Story Troy James Scream: The Series Tucker Wells Buffy the Vampire Slayer Tyler O'Neill Scream: The Series Urko Planet of the Apes Veska Planet of the Apes Vic Trammel Sons of Anarchy Vick Chamberlain Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles Victor Strand Fear the Walking Dead Victoria Dodd Supernatural Warren Meers Buffy the Vampire Slayer Warren Rayker Bionic Woman Wayne Moss Isis Wayne Unser Sons of Anarchy Wendy Teller Sons of Anarchy Will Belmont Scream: The Series Willa McPherson Dirt Willie Tanner ALF Willow Rosenberg Buffy the Vampire Slayer Winifred Burkle Angel Winston Bishop New Girl Wyatt Halliwell Charmed Xander Harris Buffy the Vampire Slayer Zantes Planet of the Apes Zoe Vaughn Scream: The Series People who were born in California Edit People born in California ◾ Adam Kane ◾ Adam Levine ◾ Adam Nimoy ◾ Alan A. Armer ◾ Alanna Ubach ◾ Alessandra Torresani ◾ Amanda Wyss ◾ Amazon Eve ◾ Andrew J. Ferchland ◾ Anson Williams ◾ Anthony Lawrence ◾ Ashley Judd ◾ Aunjanue Ellis ◾ Barbara Hershey ◾ Barry Williams ◾ Benji Gregory ◾ Bianca Lawson ◾ Bill Bixby ◾ Bodhi Schulz ◾ Buster Crabbe ◾ Cameron Litvack ◾ Carl Steven ◾ Chris Carter ◾ Christopher Bernau ◾ Christopher Gorham ◾ Cirroc Lofton ◾ Clarice Blackburn ◾ Claudia Christian ◾ Cristine Rose ◾ Corbin Bernsen ◾ Courtney Ford ◾ Danny Strong ◾ Darren McGavin ◾ David Denman ◾ David Ford ◾ David Greenwalt ◾ David Strathairn ◾ Devon Graye ◾ Denise Crosby ◾ Drake Bell ◾ Dylan Walsh ◾ Ed Quinn ◾ Edward James Olmos ◾ Emily Deschanel ◾ Eric Balfour ◾ Eric Loomis ◾ Garrett Wang ◾ George Takei ◾ Glen Morgan ◾ Gloria Winters ◾ Grace Park ◾ Hana Hatae ◾ Hannah Louise Shearer ◾ Hart Hanson ◾ Heather Locklear ◾ Helen Hunt ◾ Holly Marie Combs ◾ Hollingsworth Morse ◾ Humbert Allen Astredo ◾ Jack Grinnage ◾ Jack Webb ◾ Jackie Coogan ◾ James Burrows ◾ James Cromwell ◾ James Goldstone ◾ James Marsters ◾ James Parks ◾ Jamey Sheridan ◾ Jason Segel ◾ Jenna Elfman ◾ Jesse Alexander ◾ Jim Kouf ◾ Joanna Kerns ◾ John Scott ◾ Joseph Gordon-Levitt ◾ Joshua Marston ◾ Joshua Pence ◾ Justine Olympia Wachsberger ◾ Kai Schulz ◾ Kaley Cuoco ◾ Katie Cassidy ◾ Kelly Donovan ◾ Ken Weatherwax ◾ Kent McCord ◾ L.J. Smith ◾ Laurie Fortier ◾ Laurie Holden ◾ Lindsey Haun ◾ Lizzy Caplan ◾ Lyndsy Fonseca ◾ Mark Pellegrino ◾ Marti Noxon ◾ Max Thieriot ◾ Michael Reaves ◾ Michael Trevino ◾ Michelle Phillips ◾ Mick Garris ◾ Miguel Ferrer ◾ Milo Ventimiglia ◾ Natalie Skyy ◾ Nicholas Brendon ◾ Pamela Hensley ◾ Philip Anglim ◾ Richard Hatch ◾ Rockne S. O'Bannon ◾ Rosalind Chao ◾ Russell Hornsby ◾ Ryan O'Neal ◾ Samantha Smith ◾ Sean Astin ◾ Stanley Hough ◾ Stephen Lunsford ◾ Steve Franks ◾ Steven R. McQueen ◾ Susan Saint James ◾ Susanna Thompson ◾ Ted Danson ◾ Ted King ◾ Teri Hatcher ◾ Tim Kring ◾ Tom Hanks ◾ Tom Seller ◾ Tyler Hoechlin ◾ Tyler Posey ◾ Valorie Curry ◾ Walter Hill ◾ Wil Wheaton ◾ Willa Holland ◾ Zenali Turner ◾ Zooey Deschanel People who died in California Edit People who died in California ◾ Aaron Spelling ◾ Abraham Sofaer ◾ Alan A. Armer ◾ Alf Kjellin ◾ Anthony George ◾ Arnold Laven ◾ Arthur Browne, Jr. ◾ Barry Shear ◾ Bill Bixby ◾ Blossom Rock ◾ Boyd Kirkland ◾ Carolyn Jones ◾ Charles Aidman ◾ Christopher George ◾ Conrad Bain ◾ Clayton Moore ◾ Corey Allen ◾ Dallas Mitchell ◾ Dan Curtis ◾ Dana Elcar ◾ Darren McGavin ◾ David Doyle ◾ DeForest Kelley ◾ Dennis Patrick ◾ Dick Durock ◾ Don Messick ◾ Elizabeth Eis ◾ Emmett Lynn ◾ Fred Freiberger ◾ Gene Roddenberry ◾ George Archainbaud ◾ George B. Seitz, Jr. ◾ George J. Lewis ◾ Glenn Quinn ◾ Glenn Strange ◾ Gloria Winters ◾ Harry Poppe ◾ Herb Wallerstein ◾ Herbert Hirschman ◾ Herbert Wright ◾ Herman S. Saunders ◾ Hervé Villechaize ◾ Hollingsworth Morse ◾ Howard Dimsdale ◾ Ivan Goff ◾ Jack Kirby ◾ Jack Chertok ◾ Jack Colvin ◾ Jack Palance ◾ Jack Webb ◾ Jackie Coogan ◾ Jay Silverheels ◾ Jeffrey Hunter ◾ Jerome H. Stanley ◾ John Beal ◾ John Forsythe ◾ John Harkins ◾ John Hoyt ◾ John Milford ◾ Jon Lormer ◾ Joseph Pevney ◾ Joseph Stefano ◾ Leonard Nimoy ◾ Lisa Robin Kelly ◾ Malachi Throne ◾ Margaret Armen ◾ Mark Allen ◾ Martha Raye ◾ Martin Milner ◾ Meg Wyllie ◾ Michael Landon ◾ Michael Piller ◾ Nancy Walker ◾ Nina Foch ◾ Norm Prescott ◾ Pernell Roberts ◾ Pete Duel ◾ R.G. Armstrong ◾ Ray Walston ◾ Redd Foxx ◾ Ricardo Montalban ◾ Richard Benedict ◾ Robert A. Cinader ◾ Robert Becker ◾ Robert L. Collins ◾ Robert Lewin ◾ Rock Hudson ◾ Rudolph Borchert ◾ Scatman Crothers ◾ Shimon Wincelberg ◾ Simon Oakland ◾ Stanley Hough ◾ Stanley Kamel ◾ Ted Cassidy ◾ Ted Knight ◾ Tom Seller ◾ Vic Perrin ◾ William Christopher ◾ Zina Bethune mediamass